


Toenails

by withinmelove



Category: Bert McCracken - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Drama, Fan Art, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frank skips out on Gerard just before their marriage and so Bert tries to unsuccesfully cheer him up</p><p>Hope you enjoy the story! ♥</p><p>The song Bert is singing in the beginning is Pretty Handsome Awkward: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/MCMp5pB-vjQ">[link]</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Toenails

**Author's Note:**

> Frank skips out on Gerard just before their marriage and so Bert tries to unsuccesfully cheer him up
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! ♥
> 
> The song Bert is singing in the beginning is Pretty Handsome Awkward: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/MCMp5pB-vjQ)

"You look pretty loooooww!" Bert taunted Gerard who sat on the wet curb just between two dim streetlights. 

The starless night was chilly and the crisp cleansing scent of rain pervaded the air. Gerard's head rested in his clammy hands crow black hair sticking to his somewhat round face, making it look like he had rivers of ink on his face. The indigo suit he had on was wrinkled and stain a darker blue by the earlier downpour of rain. The hems of his pants rode up a bit showing off snow white socks and spit shined dress shoes.

The purposefully tarnished wedding ring winked from it's place on Gerard's ring finger. But never would that ring or it's wearer be united with it's other half. For the receiver had left Gerard standing at the altar expression slack in shock as Frank had bolted away into the raging rainstorm.

Bert was dressed quite the opposite though he had also attended the gone wrong marriage. The man with faded peroxide blonde hair with ribbons of black threaded through had followed after Gerard. He wore light washed jeans that hung somewhat loosely on his slight belly. Also on him was a garish cartoon shirt and a dark blue sweat jacket with cloud white dots on it.

Bert pouted gazing down at his heartbroken friend through stylish square black glasses. He sighed, exhaling loudly through his nose, before settling beside Gerard, water soaking through his jeans and underwear chilling his butt. He threaded his fingers together and tapped his thumbs against each other, trying to distract himself from his chilled bare feet.

A minute passed before Gerard suddenly stated

"You're toenails are disgusting Bert." a note of amused disgust in his voice, scrunching his nose at his friend's overgrown toenails. Bert shrugged and inspected his toenails over.

"Yeeeah I was **thinking** about it but decided screw it." he dismissed with a flap of his hand.

"Surprised you even **thought** about it." Gerard teased the small smile on his thin lips blossoming into a laugh when Bert gave him a good humored shove.


End file.
